La visite
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: Spoiler T7 Harry se rend une dernière fois dans l'antre de Severus Snape après la bataille. Dernière ? Pas si sûr...


Titre : La visite

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permets simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Note : Toute ressemblance avec un texte déjà existant que vous avez pus croisé sur ce site… n'est absolument pas fortuite XD j'ai reçut une review de Lenalee Snape sur l'un de mes textes ; et en le relisant j'ai eu la soudaine envie d'écrire ce truc là XD (En faite je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ce truc, lol)

* * *

Cette fois ça y est. Tout était bel et bien finit ! Lord Voldemort avait bel et bien disparu… Et avec lui bon nombre de personne. Un soupire lui échappa quand il repensa à tout ce qui c'était passé ces dernière heures, à toutes les familles qui pleuraient leur disparue et celles qui étreignaient leur survivants. Il poursuivit sa marche solitaire ; il avait fuit la Grande salle et ses amis, il n'avait pas encore le cœur à ce réjouir.

Ses pas l'amenèrent directement dans les entrailles du château. Là où même les tableaux frissonnaient. L'esprit encore occupé par la bataille qu'il avait livré il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il se trouvait devant _LA_ porte. Il la regarda longuement, l'étudiant comme si ce fut la première fois qu'il la voyait. Peut être est ce bien la première fois qu'il y portait vraiment attention…

La poignée était usée et le bois abîmé. De nombreuses fissures défiguraient la belle gravure, à présent il n'était plus possible de savoir avec certitude ce qu'elle représentait, mais l'ensemble restait plutôt plaisant. La porte millénaire penchait un petit peu, signe qu'elle avait très mal supporté les nombreuses ouvertures à la volé qu'IL lui avait fait subir. Mais elle s'accrochait fièrement à ses gonds, refusant d'abandonner. Il resta un long moment devant cette porte ; s'attendant presque à la voir à nouveau s'ouvrir devant lui, mais rien ne ce passa. Il se moqua de sa propre bêtise et posa sa main sur la poignée en un geste hésitant. Le contacte glacé le fit frissonner. Lentement il l'abaissa et tira le lourd battant de bois. Il ne l'ouvrit qu'à moitié, n'osant pas aller plus loin. Sa respiration s'affola, son cœur fit de même dans sa poitrine ; ses mains tremblaient légèrement alors qu'il acheva de l'ouvrir totalement. Il resta immobile attendant par automatisme que la voix froide du professeur résonne dans une remarque cinglante. Mais rien ne vînt ; rien en dehors de l'obscurité qui l'assaillit. Il tira sa baguette et du bout des lèvres murmura un 'lumos' et la salle s'éclaira soudainement. Elle semblait tout à coup bien moins impressionnante, exactement comme dans son souvenir. Cette pensée lui fut dérangeante. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit différente, même un tout petit peu, mais elle demeurait dramatiquement la même ; insouciante de ce qui était arrivé à celui qui l'occupait habituellement. Il l'explora du regard puis osa s'y aventurer plus avant, son regard ne cessait de s'accrocher à la porte comme par crainte de ce voir surprendre dans ce lieux, mais il savait qu'il ne risquait plus rien, une masse tomba dans son estomac à cette pensée.

Des images lui revinrent. Des images de la cabane hurlante. La scène se rejouait devant ses yeux comme un film qu'il ne parvenait pas à stopper. Le sifflement de Naguini, le bruit d'un corps qui heurta le sol et la porte qui ce refermait laissant là l'homme qui se vidait de son sang. Harry secoua la tête dans l'espoir que ça suffirait à faire partir la vision du regard sombre de l'homme encré dans le sien. LA phrase résonnait encore à ses oreilles « Regardez moi ! » sa dernière supplique. Et il l'avait regardé ; il avait plongé son regard dans le sien et regarder la vie quitter son corps. Puis il était partit en laissant tout derrière lui, même ses amis.

Un rire triste lui échappa alors que son esprit revenait au présent, à la salle de potion aussi vide et silencieuse qu'un mausolée. Il avait tant de souvenir dans cet endroit. De mauvais pour la plupart, mais ils lui étaient si cher à présent. C'est fou comme en quelques instants sa vie avait basculée. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours pensé de cet homme s'étaient envolés en quelques minutes et son passé avait pris un tout autre sens. Sans y pensé il s'était dirigé vers sa place et avec un sourire il s'y assit. A sa grande surprise il put entendre la voix de son professeur dans sa tête :

-« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ici Potter ? »

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il répondait au silence

-« Juste une petite visite professeur. »

Harry commençait à ce sentir vraiment stupide. Que faisait il donc ici alors que tout le monde faisait la fête dans la Grande salle. Pourquoi venir encore ressasser ces souvenirs ? Il soupira et se releva. La vue de cette salle désespérément vide et silencieuse lui devenait insupportable.

Soudain une pensée s'imposa à lui : Ce serait comme ça dorénavant. Cette salle ne connaîtrait plus jamais le vacarne des hurlements de Snape, le grattement terrifiée des plumes sur le parchemin, ses remarques cinglantes sur le crétinisme profond des Gryffondor ; non, elle ne le connaîtrait plus jamais.

Harry sentit une vague de tristesse envahir son cœur et ses yeux s'humidifièrent d'eux même. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, IL allait lui manquer… Le bureau paressait bien plus grand sans l'homme, et le tableau bien plus lointain. L'étudient s'approcha du meuble et laissa ses doigts glisser distraitement sur la surface polis et tâché de rouge ici et là. Et son regard se perdit à nouveau dans la salle.

-« C'est donc cela la vue qu'avait leur professeur sur la salle de classe » dit il.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte quelqu'un sursauta, mais Harry ne le vit pas. Ses yeux croisèrent le siège mais il n'osa pas s'asseoir, il s'en approcha simplement, contournant le meuble. Jamais il n'avait été aussi prés de l'endroit où s'était tenu son professeur durant toutes ses années. Le bout de ses doigts glissèrent sur les accoudoirs, puis sur le dossier de la chaise. Il eu soudain une envie irrépressible de s'y asseoir ; d'être encore un peu plus porche de cet homme avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne souille ce lieux. Mais un violent '50 points en moins pour Gryffondor Potter' résonna dans sa tête quand cette simple pensée s'était formée. Harry sourit malgré lui.

-« 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor Potter » répéta t-il

Harry savait que ce n'était que son imagination, que Snape ne pourrais plus jamais le punir, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais lui cracher sa haine et son mépris au visage. Harry savait que Severus Snape ne pourrais plus jamais le protéger et honorer sa mère à travers lui. Il serra des dents à son aveu silencieux ; ses larmes menaçaient à nouveau de dévaler ses joues. Mais il tenu bon. A la place ce fut un immense éclat de rire qui lui échappa, un fou rire irrépressible. Il se sentait tellement stupide, il avait douté de cet homme pendant toutes se années, il l'avait détesté et maintenant il avait les poings serrer autour des accoudoirs de son fauteuil et refusait de croire qu'il puisse être mort ; c'était tellement pitoyable ! Quand il se calma enfin il se leva du sol où il était tombé, s'éloigna du fauteuil et pris une profonde respiration.

-« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'aurai été agenouillé prés du fauteuil de Snape… » Commença le Gryffondor

-« Vous lui auriez offert un allé simple pour St Mangouste Monsieur Potter. » termina une seconde voix.

-« C'est exactement ce qu'IL m'aurai dit oui » Constata le Gryffondor s'en vraiment réaliser que cette fois ci ce n'était pas une voix dans sa tête.

Quand enfin Harry le réalisa il se retourna si violemment qui faillit en tomber tête la première ; mais sa surprise le pétrifia. Devant lui, les bras croisé sur la poitrine, le dos droit et le visage sévère se tenait le maître des potions lui-même. Il toisait Harry depuis la porte, attendant que celui réagisse enfin.

-« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite dans cette salle de classe Potter ? » demanda t-il finalement brisant le silence qui c'était installé.

Cette phrase fut comme un déclencheur pour le Gryffondor qui sortit de sa stupeur et se précipita sans aucune gêne sur l'homme avant de se pendre à son cou.

-« Mais… Comment ?? »

-« Miss Granger est bien moins prompt que vous à laisser mourir des alliés monsieur Potter. Et c'est une chance. Maintenant si vous voulez bien vous décoller de moi avant que je ne vous jette un mauvais sort… »

Finnnn….

* * *

Oui, je sais ça finit un peu (beaucoup) en queue de poisson, mais personnellement je ne pense pas qu'il y ai plus de chose à dire de ce côté ^^

En tout cas j'ai pris bien plus de plaisir à écrire cette fic ci que « dernier hommage » c'est sur ^^ j'espère que vous avez aimé aussi ^^ et merci encore à Lenalee Snape pour sa review, et à vous tous qui m'avez (ou aller ?) me reviewer. ^^


End file.
